<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>play me with a light hand by reona32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145107">play me with a light hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32'>reona32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toyland [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Light BDSM, Light Cock &amp; Ball Torture, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Vibrators, a little bit of rough sex, and is having a great time, everyone wants this, not intense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two clicks sounded and the vibrator sped up. Thranduil jerked. Another smack to his balls pulled a harsh sound from the blond's lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard the Bowman/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toyland [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>play me with a light hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thranduil fidgeted. Bard tightened his arm around the blond's waist, pressing his palm hard against his stomach. “Ah ah,” scolded Bard. “Stay still, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say,” complained Thranduil. “You don't have a,” his hands flailed, “thrust up your ass.”</p><p>Bard chuckled behind him. He hitched the blond closer and reached down to grab under his thighs. Bard opened Thranduil's legs wide, hooking them over his own knees. Thranduil leaned back against Bard's chest. The dark haired man's hard cock pressed against his lower back. “Oh, look at you,” breathed Bard admiringly. Thranduil looked forward and the flush on his cheeks darkened. The mirror set at the end of the bed reflected the pair. Thranduil's cock was full and plump and on complete display with his legs spread. Just under him, the flared end of the bright red vibrator peeked out from between his buttocks. “Gorgeous,” Bard said, brown eyes filled with appreciation. He bent his head and laid a line of kisses over Thranduil's shoulder.</p><p>Thranduil tilted his head, his long pale blond hair sliding silkily over skin. “What now?” he asked, glancing away from the mirror and then back again repeatedly. Bard fiddled with something. A noisy buzzing started and Thranduil bucked hard with a loud cry as the vibrator turned on full force. The device pulsed against the bud inside, pleasure a sudden, sharp blade. A click and the vibrator stilled. “Bastard,” panted Thranduil.</p><p>Bard grinned. His hands drifted down Thranduil's stomach to his cock. Fingers danced over the hard length, the touch light and teasing. Thranduil rolled his hips and whimpered, the vibrator shifting inside of him and the faint caresses on his cock not enough. “Do you remember the stoplight system?” asked Bard. Thranduil nodded, his focus on Bard's hands on his body. “So, if I ask and you are feeling good and want to continue, you say?”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“And if you want to slow down a little or aren't sure if you like something and need a moment, you say?”</p><p>“Yellow. Bard, please!”</p><p>“And if you need to stop completely and have everything end, you say?”</p><p>“Red! You are such a bastard,” growled Thranduil as Bard lightly circled the head of his cock with a fingertip. </p><p>“Good, baby,” Bard praised. A click sounded. </p><p>The vibrator began to buzz quietly. Thranduil closed his eyes and rocked in Bard's embrace, enjoying the warm pleasure. Bard loosely stroked the blond's cock. Thranduil moaned softly. Then a firm pat landed on his balls. Thranduil yelped, eyes flying open. “Bard!” he cried, moving his legs to close them and protect the sensitive area.</p><p>Bard caught his knees and held his legs still. “Keep those pretty legs open for me,” he ordered, rubbing up and down Thranduil's inner thighs. His gaze was fixed on the mirror and the man sprawled in his lap.</p><p>“Well then, don't do that!”</p><p>“What? This?” Bard's hand darted. Another firm pat on Thranduil's balls and Bard held his legs open again as the blond bucked.</p><p>“Bard!” Thranduil snatched at his wrists but Bard twisted them free.</p><p>Bard chuckled, cupping Thranduil's balls in his palm and gently massaging them. Thranduil's breathing caught. “Why? Does it hurt?” Bard asked.</p><p>“Yes!” snapped Thranduil, squirming as Bard fondled him.</p><p>“Does it feel good too?” </p><p>“What? N... Uhhh!” A light smack to his balls stole Thranduil's words. His cock bobbed against his stomach, hard and leaking. The vibrator kept up its pleasant pulsing inside of him. Bard tapped his balls again and Thranduil groaned.</p><p>“There we go,” murmured Bard. “It does feel good.” He squeezed the globes gently. Thranduil gasped, tossing his head on Bard's shoulder. His fingernails dug into Bard's thighs to anchor himself. Two clicks sounded and the vibrator sped up. Thranduil jerked. Another smack to his balls pulled a harsh sound from the blond's lips. He writhed, grinding down against the bed to jostle the vibrator in his ass. Pleasure built in rolling waves. “Gods, you're beautiful,” Bard said, voice husky with lust.</p><p>Thranduil's cock bounced as Bard lightly swatted the length. The blond sobbed, trembling and rocking. Tears gathered in Thranduil's ice blue eyes at a sharp smack to his balls. His cock and balls were red and swollen and each tap or flick at his groin wrenched a groan or gasp from bitten lips. The ache and pressure of approaching release gathered low in his belly. Thranduil began to tense, moans growing more guttural.</p><p>“Do not come,” Bard ordered suddenly, pulling harshly on Thranduil's balls. The blond wailed, climax ruthlessly held back. “Do not come,” Bard repeated. “You can do that for me. Do not come.” He wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the base of Thranduil's cock and squeezed firmly. Thranduil whimpered, flushed and breathless with tears on his cheeks. Bard watched in the mirror, his expression enraptured. His own erection was trapped between them, stimulated by Thranduil's wriggling. Long, pale hair stuck to sweat slicked skin.</p><p>Bard slowly let go of Thranduil's balls and then sharply smacked them. Thranduil jolted with a cry, every muscle in his body held rigid. “Good, sweetheart. Good,” praised Bard. The vibrator clicked several times, the movement inside Thranduil's ass intensifying. “Do not come,” Bard reminded him, carefully letting go of the blond's cock, knowing any little touch would set him off. Thranduil hung on a razor wire. He shook in Bard's embrace. A wounded sound rattled in the blond's throat. “Come,” Bard ordered, flicking the head of Thranduil's cock with a finger.</p><p>Orgasm crashed over Thranduil painfully. His sore cock throbbed as pearly cum shot onto his stomach and chest. His balls ached with each pulse. His legs jerked and he scratched at Bard's arms as his eyes rolled up into his head. Fire burnt through his veins, scorching his insides. Thranduil wept and moaned as he came apart. Click by slow click the vibrator gradually stilled. The blond shivered through the last flutters of pleasure and then went limp in Bard's arms, panting as if he had run to the moon and back.</p><p>Bard muttered to him soothingly, holding Thranduil gently as his harsh breathing slowed. He kissed any skin he could reach. After some time, Thranduil languidly turned his head and Bard hurried to the offered lips. Kissing, Bard lifted Thranduil's legs and eased him onto his side. Thranduil grunted as Bard slowly pulled the vibrator from his ass. Bard lightly nibbled the blond's bottom lip as he pulled away. Although he shook with repressed arousal, cock hard and flushed dark, Bard was gentle and moved carefully as he rolled them both over, stretching out on the bed.</p><p>Thranduil whined as certain ill used bits of himself made contact with the mattress. Bard paused. “Color, darlin'?” he asked, stroking his palms down the blond's back.</p><p>Thranduil shifted on his stomach, adjusting, and lifted his hips a little. “Green,” he muttered. He hauled a pillow down so he could hug it and rest his head more comfortably. He was sore but the pain had been made floating and sweet by his hard release, like syrup had replaced his blood.</p><p>Bard bent to place a kiss to the small of Thranduil's back, ending in a gentle nip of teeth. There was the quick use of lube applied to Bard's cock and then he was slowly pressing into Thranduil's ass. The blond groaned, muffled against the pillow. Now deep inside the warm body under him, Bard gathered the long pale hair in one fist and pulled until Thranduil's head tilted up. He rolled his hips and smiled at the moan that fell from Thranduil's lips. “Good, darlin'. Let me hear you. I always want to hear those sweet sounds you make as I fuck you.” A hard thrust elicited a cry from the blond.</p><p>Bard fell into a steady motion, the tight heat around his cock heaven. Thranduil moaned and whimpered, each thrust rocking his tender genitals against the bed. He tightened around Bard's length with each aching jolt. “You feel so good,” rasped Bard, the pleasure building. He pulled harder on Thranduil's hair, bending his back into a graceful arch. The steady slap of skin against skin faltered as Bard's rhythm stuttered. Bard groaned as the heat rose to fever pitch and his thrusts turned into unsteady jabs as he came. Thranduil answered him with his own whine as he felt the other man spend his release inside him.</p><p>Panting, Bard stilled. He slowly released Thranduil's hair and the blond went limp on the bed. They both shuddered as they parted. Bard collapsed besides the other man. He pushed his sweaty dark hair away from his flushed face and then began to pet Thranduil, stroking his palm gently down his back and over his buttocks. Thranduil shivered at the soft touches. He was drifting pleasantly. “Color?” asked Bard when he got his breathing under control. Thranduil turned his head enough to look at him in confusion. Bard twisted his wrist and sank two fingers into his slick ass. “Color?” he asked again as Thranduil gasped.</p><p>“Bard, no. No,” Thranduil moaned as the fingers wiggled inside of him. He looked pleadingly at the dark haired man.</p><p>“Hmmm. No. I think you can come again,” Bard mused, rubbing at the soft walls of Thranduil's passage. “Color?”</p><p>“No, no. I can't. Bard, please!”</p><p>“Not the right answer. Color?” Bard's fingers found the little bud inside and brushed it lightly. Thranduil groaned, writhing. His raw cock and balls ground against the bed. Sensation spiraled up his spine and Thranduil did not know if it was pleasure or pain. “Color?” Bard pressed on the bump again and stroked firmly.</p><p>“Green, you bastard!” growled Thranduil. He thrust his ass back against Bard's hand. Tears squeezed out of his screwed shut eyes and he clawed at the sheets. Bard chuckled. He sat up a little, pressed his fingers in deep, and rubbed at the sensitive prostate hard. Thranduil jerked with a cry. Bard worked at the spot inside Thranduil mercilessly. The blond's hips jumped and wiggled and he keened lowly with quickly rising pleasure. It did not take long for release to come roaring up with the relentless stimulation. Every muscle in Thranduil body locked as he moaned and cried through his orgasm. His abused cock spurted a puddle of white fluid under his belly.</p><p>Bard pulled his fingers out and let the poor blond collapse, shivering with aftershocks. His hand hovered over his back but did not touch. “That was incredible, sweetheart,” Bard praised. “You looked so gorgeous coming apart on just my fingers. You're gorgeous. So pretty, so sweet, to let me do what I want to you. I love you.” He continued on with his muttering until Thranduil was breathing slower and not trembling as much. He gently set his palm down and stroked Thranduil's back.</p><p>“No more,” whispered Thranduil. “No more. Red. Please. Red.”</p><p>Bard took his hand away. “No more, baby. We're done. No more tonight. I'm just trying to help you now. Shhhh. Shhhh. I promise, no more. Shhhh.” He carefully put his hand back down and resumed petting the wrung out blond. “You ready to get up maybe, darlin'?” he asked after awhile. A slight nod was his answer and Bard got off the bed to help Thranduil slowly roll onto his back. Thranduil whimpered as he moved. Bard slid his arms under his knees and back and shifted him to settled more comfortably against the mound of pillows. Bard tenderly brushed away the pale hair sticking to Thranduil's flushed cheeks and cupped his face in his palms to kiss him. “I love you, Thranduil,” he muttered. </p><p>Thranduil's eyelids fluttered and he lifted one hand to place it on Bard's bicep. “I love you too,” he replied softly.</p><p>Bard kissed him again and then guided his head to rest on the pillows. He dragged off the soiled blanket and darted into the bathroom to toss it into the hamper. A brisk rub down for himself and then Bard brought back several damp washcloths to the bed. Gently, the tears and sweat were washed from Thranduil's face. Bard cleaned the blond's chest and between his legs carefully. Thranduil made a noise of complaint as the cloth lightly wiped at his cock. “Poor baby,” cooed Bard. “I was not very nice to you. Your poor pretty cock and ball are all pink and swollen.”</p><p>Bard discarded the used washcloths and returned to the bed with a bottle of water and two pain pills. “Thranduil, sweetheart, here, I want you to take these,” he said. Thranduil roused and shuffled upright. Bard curled an arm around his shoulders and helped him take the pills and sip at the water until Thranduil turned his head away. He eased the blond back onto the bed. A hot, damp cloth was draped across Thranduil's eyes and he sighed. He drifted, not noticing Bard's return until something cool lightly touched his genitals. Thranduil whined, pulling away. “Shhh. Easy. It's just ice. I've got you, sweetheart,” Bard said. Wrapped in a soft cloth, he guided the ice cub lightly over the irritated flesh. Thranduil relaxed against the pillows as the pain pills and ice soothed the ache in his cock and balls.</p><p>Bard covered Thranduil with a warm blanket and turned off the light next to the bed. He picked the cloth over Thranduil's face up. Ice blue eyes looked at him balefully. “I want you to drink some juice. Can you do that for me, Thranduil?” Bard asked quietly. A slight tilt of the head and Bard held the small juice box straw to the blond's lips. Sleepily, Thranduil drained it. “Thank you, darlin',” muttered Bard, kissing his cheek. Bard tossed the empty container and then went into the bathroom to bring back a new hot cloth to drape over Thranduil's forehead. He shut off the lights, leaving only a faint glow from a tiny lamp in the bathroom, and climbed into the bed. “There we go. All nice and snug,” Bard whispered, cuddling up to the blond and fussing over the blanket. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Sore. Heavy. Tired,” Thranduil murmured. </p><p>“Bad sore? Bad heavy?” Thranduil slightly shook his head. “Good, good,” Bard said tenderly. He stroked down the blond's arm and he offered his hand. Their fingers threaded together and Bard rested their joined hands on his chest. Bard dozed, feeling Thranduil slowly grow limp with sleep. He picked up the mostly dry washcloth and set it aside on the nightstand. Bard pulled the blankets snugly around them and followed Thranduil into slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not sorry about my elf problem</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>